


Never Letting Go

by miss_rosie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, Post Infinity War, Tony Being A Dad, peter having nightmares, sad but fluffy at the end, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_rosie/pseuds/miss_rosie
Summary: The world is safe and the half of the universe that had been stolen away by Thanos has been restored, but the memory of dying is his mentor's arms far away from his home still haunts Peter's dreams.





	Never Letting Go

Peter flung himself upright in his bed, a scream escaping his dry mouth as he desperately patted his legs and torso. A mere second ago they had been nothing but a pile of ash being blown into the titan air, so he needed to make sure he was still in one piece. He felt claustrophobic, nauseated. Peter wasn’t sure when the last time he got a good night’s sleep was. He didn’t even know what that felt like anymore. Ever since he and May had moved into the avengers base, he was constantly being assured of his safety. That no one could hurt him from here. But that didn’t stop the nightmares. It didn’t stop him from flinching every time his spidey senses felt anything, or feeling a constant uneasiness. He didn’t feel safe.

Peter made an attempt to calm himself down and steady his quickening heartbeat. But despite his efforts, he still started to feel that terror creep inside him filling him with panic. His breathing became ragged and he started to lose control. He grabbed his nightstand with shaky hands, taking sharp breaths as he lifted himself up and stumbled into the hallway. Fear threatened to consume him every second but one thought stayed sharp in his mind the entire time, just like it had when his body had begin to fade away on titan. Mr. Stark. He had to get to Mr. Stark. Tony would keep him safe.

His vision was starting to cloud and he barely stumbled through the door to Tony’s lab before collapsing to the ground, his body shuddering with fear, tears spilling down his face. Tony, who had been emersed in his designs looked up when he heard the crash and saw Peter crumpled in a ball on the floor shaking and sobbing violently. He immediately slamed his computer and rushed over to the kid.

“Peter!”

Tony droped to the floor and wraped his arms tightly around Peter. His heart broke as he unsucessfully tried to calm down his kid. He knew Peter couldn’t hear anything he said and he had to simply wait it out. He pulled Peter closer to his chest and squeezed shut his eyes as he whispered reasuringly into his ear.

“Hey Pete it’s ok, you’re ok. I’m right here, I’ve got you kid.”

Tony rubbed Peter’s back and pressed his face into the kids hair. Peter sobbed with his head burried into Tony’s chest and gripped at his shirt helplessly. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Peter looked around and saw the confused faces of the guardians as one by one they dissapeared into ash round him. Fear flooded through his veins and his spidey senses warned him that something was wrong. He knew it was coming for him. No matter what he did, death was coming for him just like it did for all of them. Then he started to feel it, starting in his feet and working it’s way up his legs, his body slowly beginning to fade away. There was so much fear. He stumbled forward, collapsing into his mentor’s arms like he’d done so many times in his sleep. Tony caught him before he hit the ground and held him tight as he begged for help. He was too young to die. He hadn’t even had a chance to live yet, he had so much left to do. He wasn’t ready to give it up, to simply stop existing. He was so scared. He grabbed at Tony’s shirt as if he could keep himself from fading away if he held on tight enough.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go. Please. Please. I don’t wanna go.”

He felt Tony’s grip tighten around him and he felt his legs fade away from under him.

No, he couldn’t go. He couldn’t die.

“Peter.”

He felt terror fill his entire body.

“Peter.”

He heard a familiar voice, a reassuring voice that filled him with a sudden will to fight. To survive. He had to get back. This was just a dream, he had to get out.

“Its ok Peter, I’m right here. I’ve got you, I’m not going to let you go.”

Peter opened his eyes and he was back in the lab wrapped up in Tony’s arms. He was alive.

“Mr. Stark.”

He let out a shaky breath and felt his body fall into Tony’s lap. He was exhausted from fear and lack of sleep. After a while he heard Tony’s voice coaxing him up off the floor. He attempted to stand but his legs were still unsteady and Tony caught him just before he collapsed again.

“Woah there Peter. Don’t worry I got you.”

The kid was so weak and tired. He’d been through so much trauma and he needed to rest and regain his strength.

Tony took a deep breath and adjusted his grip on Peter as he lifted him up off the floor.

“Ok kid, up we go.”

With Peter securely in his arms, Tony made his way to the couch. Instinctively, Peter clung to his mentor like he was sticking to a wall and wrapped his legs around Tony’s torso. Tony couldn’t keep back a small smile at the gesture.

He came to a stop and carefully set down the kid on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped the extremely tired Peter in it.

“You need to get some sleep kiddo. You can stay the night in here.”

Tony said, his voice kind and gentle. Peter nodded weakly. Tony gave him a sad smile. It broke his heart to see Peter so broken and exhausted by the fear haunting his dreams.

He started to make his way back to his desk but before he could get too far he was interrupted by a small, almost timid sounding voice.

“M-mr. Stark…?”

He turned around to see an embarrassed looking Peter.

“Yeah Pete?”

“I was just- I um-”

Peter looked down, he seemed ashamed but also very scared. Tony’s eyes softened. He walked back to the couch and crouched in front of the kid, looking right into his eyes.

“What is it Peter? It’s ok, you can talk to me.”

Peter avoided Tony’s gaze and took a short breath.

“It’s just, I- um - I really don’t want to be alone.”

Tony’s felt his heart break. The poor kid was traumatized and afraid to ask for help. He didn’t need to say anything else, Tony knew the feeling. After the New York attack he never wanted to be alone. He took Peter’s hand into his own and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey kid, it’s ok. I’ll just sit right here with you.”

Tony stood up and sat himself down next to Peter.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I know it’s stupid.”

Peter looked so vulnerable Tony wished more than anything to just take all his fear and bear it himself.

“Peter, look at me. There’s nothing stupid about not wanting to be alone. You went through a very traumatic experience and you were so brave. But you don’t have to try to be strong, it’s ok. I’m here and I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

Peter didn’t say anything, but his face seemed to relax and he let out a tired sigh as he let his head fall into Tony’s lap. Tony put his arm around the kid and stroked his shoulder gently. He watched Peter’s chest rise and fall as his breathing became more steady and he fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

Tony let out a sigh as he looked down at the kid nuzzled weakly in his lap. His kid. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through Peter’s curly hair. He was exhausted, but there was no way he was going to sleep in case Peter woke up and needed him again. He sat there in the lab and thought to himself about how much had changed in the past two years since he found the kid. Without realizing it was happening, he had realized in those two years what it felt like to love someone more than anything. The kid was the one who kept him going. Seeing him smile made his days a little easier.

He broke out of his trance and slowly lowered his head down to Peter’s hair and pressed a firm kiss onto his head. He was just so grateful to have his kid back safely in his arms.

He whispered softly, with his mouth still pressed against Peter’s head,

“I’m never letting you go again.”

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

“I love you kid.”

There in Tony’s lap, Peter’s mouth curved into a smile.

“I love you too Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so I hope it wasn't too bad! Infinity war destroyed me and this is therapeutic for me ok?


End file.
